


my other dad is a supervillain too

by hexereii



Category: Fantastic Four, Fantastic Four (Comicverse)
Genre: AU Relationship, DoomReedWeek2020, Drabble, M/M, Murder Husbands, Science Husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27057517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hexereii/pseuds/hexereii
Summary: DoomReed Week 2020 drabble for the Supervillain Husbands theme - though the focus is on them adopting, because supervillian dads >> supervillain husbands, apparently.Plus, Victor collects children in much the same way that Bruce Wayne tends to, and Reed is *even worse* about adopting every small sentient being he encounters so yeah, they'd have a lot of kids I can't help but assume. <3
Relationships: Reed Richards/Victor von Doom
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: DoomReed Week 2020





	my other dad is a supervillain too

Reed had never considered himself the fatherly type--he was too unsettled, too caught up in his own interests, perhaps too selfish by some accounts--but here they were just a year into their marriage and he'd already begun to think of himself as a father.

"How's the smartest girl in the kingdom feeling today, hm?"

Little Val blinked up at him happily, too young yet to grasp the words but certainly recognizing his tone.

"Oh-h, she's smiling! That's my happy girl!" Reed cooed; Valeria giggled as he picked her up.

"Victor, have you seen these dimples?"

From the doorway, his husband looked on--expression guarded as always, but a faint smile tugged at the corner of his mouth not bisected by ragged scar tissue.

"She will break a great many hearts," he predicted solemnly; his way of agreeing with Reed that yes, Val was cuteness incarnate. "When she is older--thirty, perhaps. Thirty-five for preference."

Reed looked up, aghast.

" _Victor._ Did you... did you just make a _joke?_ "

Val turned her attention to the tall, still blur she knew as her second father--the king of Latveria, Victor von Doom. With one chubby hand extended, she made a grasping motion in his direction.

Reed watched curiously for a few seconds.

"Wait. Say... something else."

The king shifted uneasily; he'd caught that motion as well, and as profoundly as he loved his husband--enough to pluck this child from the timestream in her home universe mere seconds after her mother's death, for example--he did not imagine himself capable of _familial_ bonds, not even for his sake.

"What should I say?"

Val's attention turned again, her head twisting toward the sound of Victor's voice.

"...I don't think the 'what' matters terribly much... Victor, look at this, it's like she _knows_ you!"

Victor was indeed looking; he walked forward slowly and studied the child--who once again put out one hand toward him. Uncertain what else to do, he let her grasp one armored finger.

"Doo," Val said, succinctly.

Reed and Victor stared at each other, over the pink-wrapped bundle. That had _almost_ sounded like... but no, it couldn't have been.

"A remarkable child," the king gradually pronounced.

" _Our_ remarkable child," Reed amended. "Princess Valeria. She's going to have an amazing life, Victor. She'll never lack for anything."

Leaving the one hand where it was--Val seemed disinclined to give it back and had begun teething on the metal--Doom rested his other hand on Reed's shoulder, bare face nuzzling against his temple.

"We mustn't spoil her _too_ much, children need rules," he warned, then immediately softened: "...But yes, she will have the best life we can give her. As all children should."

"You're thinking of the boy, aren't you--Kristian, was that his name?"

"Kristoff," Victor corrected, just a touch too sharply. "Apart from his mother, he had no one else--I've undertaken his care, but only as a ward, of course. He is too old for adoption, he would remember too much--"

"Maybe you should ask him about that?" Reed suggested gently.

Doom blinked. Yes. That was the obvious solution, and yet... it would never have occurred to him alone.

"Perhaps," he said evasively, stepping away as Reed settled little Val back into her crib--somewhere during their conversation, she'd dozed off again.

"Are we ready for tonight?" he asked after a pause, wiping his gauntlets clean and adjusting the clasp on his cloak.

Reed took the obvious cue to straighten his own accessories; he wore black in contrast to Victor's dark green, but it was at least a complimenting ensemble.

"You mean am **_I_** ready? No. But we have to do this anyway--the Raft is too dangerous to leave standing."

Victor said nothing for a few seconds; he only stared at Reed with that stubborn hint of a smile tugging at the undamaged corner of his lips, pride gleaming in his eyes.

"Then let's make them regret ever building it."


End file.
